Three dissemination/utilization (D/U) strategies are devised and evaluated as they apply to a rehabilitation service for drug abusers, namely, the Job Seekers Workshop. Their cost-effectiveness and the impact and conditions required for successful replication elsewhere of the three D/U strategies are analyzed.